


Meet the Avengers

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Future You, Kidnapping, Other, Time Travel, where Pietro lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Based on the Disney movie ‘Meet the Robinsons’.Originally posted: July 26th, 2016





	Meet the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Part of @sincerelysaraahh‘s A Month of Fairytales. 
> 
> Definitely not my best, but it’s as good as it’s going to get.

Shadows traveled down the hallway walls, heading straight towards the orphanage’s nursery. A hand was placed on the doorknob and slowly twisted it open. The figure slowly opened the door, letting the hallway lights beam through the small crack of the door. The old hinges creaked as the door continued to open, the light showcasing the sleeping babies in their crib. The dark figure carefully entered the nursery as to not wake up the sleeping children. **  
**

A baby was coddled in a blanket burrito, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her lips. The figure loomed over the baby’s crib and gently picks the baby up, holding her to their chest. The baby cooed at the new position but stayed asleep. The figure looked left and right to ensure the room was clear before fleeing the room with the baby in stow. The figure carefully left the orphanage, leaving no traces behind.

A car was parked across the street with its lights off. The figure entered the car, and the car drove away into the night.

“You have her?” the driver asked lowly.

The figure moved the baby away from their chest to get a good look at her. “The mission is complete. We have Y/N,” he stated before looking at the driver.

* * *

The floor was empty with a single door in the middle of the concrete hallway. An occasional guard would pass-by every now and then, but the floor mainly remained silent. An old digital code lock was placed next to the door with the constant red word ‘LOCKED’ displayed the screen. The screen suddenly changed to ‘OPENED’ with the door silently opening. You popped your head out of the door and looked to see if the hallway was clear. You bounded out of the room and down the hallway towards the elevator, descending to a lower level.

When the elevator doors opened, you ran down the hallway towards the lab. Surrounded with numerous weapons and tech, you raised your hands and focus your gaze for concentration. The technology began to vibrate before soaring across the room in front of you, creating a portal. The portal flickered on before lighting up with a stable entrance. You stepped cautiously but confidently towards the portal.

 _This is it_ , you thought.  _It’s time to change my past. It’s time to meet my parents and make sure that they never give me up_.

Without hesitance, you walked into the portal into the streaming lights. The bright lights overcame your vision as heat surrounded your body. In a flash, you were knocked down in another room. You groaned as your body ached and your eyes fluttered open. You looked around to see that you weren’t in the right place nor time, ending up in yet another lab with a group of people looking down upon you. You slowly got up to your knees before standing upright.

“Ummm,” a man said, looking at you with a confused expression. “Can I help you?“ You surveyed the room to see that there were seven other people. They all stood with defensive statures, looking at you like you were a threat. Fortunately, you were surrounded with tech, so you had the advantage.

“Yes,” you said carefully, your body on full alert. “Can you tell me where I am?”

“You are in the Avengers Tower,” the same man answered.

You nodded in response. You hesitantly asked, “And… when am I?”

The man stated with furrowed his brows, “July 26th, 2016.”

Your eyes widened in shock when you realized that you traveled forward instead of back. “Great, okay,” you uttered. “And who are you guys?”

“We are the Avengers,” another man answered flatly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Am I supposed to know what that is?” you asked, crossing your arms in front of you.

“Earth’s Mightiest Heroes,” the man who spoke first said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “I’m Tony. Tony Stark. And that’s Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Wanda, and Pietro.”

You raised you hand in greeting. “I’m Y/N,” you responded. "Y/N L/N.” You noticed their eyes widen in shock but thought nothing of it. Instead, you were trying to figure out how to travel back to the proper time you wanted or at least back to the appropriate time for you.

“Can you help me?” you asked, ignoring the unspoken conservation between the…  _Avengers_. “I’m not from this time, and my time machine isn’t properly functioning.” With a wave of a hand, the portal was built again, but the entrance was flickering with an unstable state.

“Sure,” Tony answered, ignoring the looks from his friends. “JARVIS, scan the device.”

An unknown figure responded, “The device is functional but needs a stabilizer to get it to work properly.” You didn’t flinch at the voice, thinking that this was the future and there would be weird things that you weren’t used to.

“What kind of component is needed?” Bucky asked, slowly approaching the portal.

Tony stated, “It would need to be the proper element so it doesn’t destabilize the time streams.”

“May I suggest vibranium?” the voice said.

“Can we even get that?” Steve asked, stepping forward. “We didn’t exactly leave Wakanda on good terms.”

“Ulysses Grant owes me a favor,” Tony said, approaching one of the screens. A few taps and clicks away, Tony informed, “It’s on its way. Should be here in a hour or two.”

“Do you want something to eat while you wait?” Clint asked, placing a hand over his belly.

“Is that all you think of?” Natasha asked with a perturbed voice.

Clint questioned, “How can you not? All of you guys work out and train all day. You need the right nutrition and protein to be able to do stuff like that, even as a super soldier and mutant.”

“You say that like you don’t eat pizza and coffee all the time,” Natasha added.

“You guys are mutants as well?” you wondered aloud.

Clint’s shoulders tensed as if he said something he wasn’t supposed to but nodded anyways.

You didn’t press on, knowing you had boundaries and limits yourself. Changing the subject, you said, “Yeah, I can go for some pizza.”

* * *

Eating pizza has never been as awkward as it’s been until now. You’ve actually never ate with anyone as your meals were usually delivered to your cell, so you were very self-conscious on how you were eating. You only nibbled and chewed on your pizza slice even though you were hungry enough to eat a whole pizza yourself.

“So Y/N,” Natasha said, breaking the awkward silence. “What do you need the time machine for?” She said this in such a casual tone as if it was an everyday question, but then again, maybe using a time machine was a usual thing in the future.

You answered nonchalantly, “I want to alter my presence by changing my past.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Steve asked curiously. He was now on his third slice of pizza. Clint wasn’t joking when he said that they had high metabolisms.

“Let’s just say my past isn’t all rainbows and sunshine,” you explained, taking a bite out of your pizza. You quickly chewed and swallowed to continue. “If you had a chance to alter a life-changing decision, would you?”

Everyone’s gazes dropped to the floor as if that was the question that kept them up all night. It was a good question, yes. All of them had demons of their owns and wondered what their life would be like if they had the chance to change the past.

Wanda and Pietro both thought of the day their parents died. What if their parents stayed with them? What if that bomb never hit their apartment? They would have never gone into HYDRA or had pure hatred for Stark Industries, meaning they would have never been Avengers or be where they are today. They would most likely just have normal lives like everyone else and would be still living in Sokovia.

Clint and Natasha’s past were a little bit more complex with no single moment in time they would want to change. But they have wondered what if they can change just one of the many. Unfortunately, they were doomed with a sad past.

Tony was the same with his whole childhood kinda being screwed up, but he does think about the day of his kidnapping. He loved being Iron Man, don’t get him wrong. But was the anxiety, loss, and PTSD really worth it? Being Iron Man was an addiction that just led to more destruction to his life. He really did just want to settle down with Pepper and have a normal life, but he was in love with Iron Man just as much, which led to their ‘break’.

Bucky immediately thought back to the day he fell on the train. That event led to him to be in the hands of HYDRA. He wouldn’t have become the Winter Soldier. He wouldn’t be burdened with all the demons and guilt in his life. Steve thinks back to that day too. Everyday since he learned that Bucky was alive, he regretted not going back to find Bucky. He beats himself up everyday, because he just left him there to die. Steve also thought back to the day where he drove the plane into the Arctic, but he quickly back-tracked when he realized that Bucky would have been all alone if Steve hadn’t done that.

“I wouldn’t,” Steve answered softly, his gaze still on the floor even though all eyes were on him now. He continued, “If it weren’t for the past, I won’t be here today with all my friends. I could have been someone completely different.”

“Yeah,” you responded, your pizza long forgotten now. “But you have the perfect life now. My present life isn’t anything like that.” You hooked your feet around the chair’s legs.

Steve scoffed sarcastically. “I wouldn’t say my life is anywhere close to perfect. Everyone has their demons.”

A feeling of guilt settled in your stomach. You immediately regretted speaking. You didn’t know about Steve’s life; you didn’t know anything about anyone in this room. “I’m sorry,” you said sincerely. “I was out of line. I guess… I guess I just want a family to call my own.”

“We don’t have families of our own,” Pietro stated softly.

Wanda continued, “But we have each other, which is just as good enough.”

“Besides Y/N/N,” Natasha added. “You still have your future. You never know what can come of it.”

“Y/N/N?” you said with disgust. “What kind of nickname is that?”

Natasha’s jaw clenched, but fortunately, you didn’t notice.

Tony quickly explained, “That’s just Natasha being Natasha. She gives nicknames to everyone.”

You hummed in agreement before returning to your food, much to the relief of everyone in the room. You glanced back at Tony, not really accepting his explanation when you noticed a scar appear on his arm.

“Is that suppose to happen?” you wondered aloud, not knowing if it was an usual thing in the future. All eyes turned to Tony to see where you were gesturing.

Tony’s eyes widened for a split second before he quickly came up with an excuse. “New technology I’m working on.”

Not wanting to be lectured, you responded, “Interesting.” Then, you turned to Clint to see a scar appear on his face as well but quickly shook the thought off.

“The vibranium has arrived, sir,” the AI voice announced.

“Thanks buddy,” Tony said, absentmindedly rubbing his newfound scar on his arm. “Shall we move to the lab?”

* * *

The portal was quickly turned-on with a flick of the wrist, and all you had to do was place the vibranium in the control panel. The portal came to life, no longer a flickering light. It was stable, making you release a sigh of relief.

You turned to the Avengers with a light smile on your lips. “Thanks for everything-,” you stated before stopping mid-sentence. Your eyes widened in curiosity and mouth ajar. “Is that some new technology too?”

Everyone turned to see Pietro slowly fading. He looked like a spirit or a ghost as his form wasn’t fully there.

“Pietro,” Wanda exclaimed in a scared tone. She reached out to cup Pietro’s cheek, but her hand just went straight through.

“What’s happening?” Bucky asked. His shoulders tensed as if he was ready for action but didn’t know what to do.

“Pietro’s disappearing,” Clint stated, watching the scene in front of him with shock. “Techne was the one who saved him after the Battle of Sokovia.”

“Who’s Techne?” you asked frantically. Even though you didn’t know how, you felt the need to help Pietro as he was fading out of existence.

All of a sudden, tech formed around Pietro as a cradle, just like how your powers worked. Frozen in shock, you didn’t notice the extra person enter the room. You turned to see a woman in a stealth suit with y/e/c eyes and y/h/c hair. She looked familiar, but you couldn’t place it. She was looking at you with eyes of sorrow and mouth slightly opened.

“Y/N,” Wanda shouted, distraught of her brother disappearing. You jerked your head to her direction but watched her cover her mouth with her hand. You turned back to the woman in front of you, and realization hit you. She was you.

Too shocked, you turned to everyone in the room to try and figure out if it was true. You were relieved when you saw Pietro was still present. He was half-faded, but he was no longer fading out of existence. And then, another wave of realization hit you.

“This is my future?” you wondered aloud in a whispered tone. “How?” You turned back to your future self. She held a small smile on her lips, but her heavy eyes contradicted it.

“Once I- once we got out of HYDRA, I got into SHIELD, which led me to the Avengers later on,” future-you answered.

“What’s SHIELD?” you asked curiously, giving yourself the once over.

“It’s a division of the government that specializes in people like us, but they’re the good guys.” You eyes fell to the floor, trying to process everything. Your confusion must have been obvious, because future-you responded. “I’m sorry. That’s all I can tell you.”

The portal started to flicker again, and in response, Pietro’s cradle signalled “CRITICAL” on a bright red screen. You turned back to your future-self, hoping she would give you the answers on how to fix this, but instead she nodded at you with a reassuring smile.

“I’m not going to change my past,” you stated matter-of-factly. “I’m not going to change my past,” you repeated a bit louder. The portal shone a bright light, making you close your eyes and raise an arm to cover them.

When the light dimmed down, you opened your eyes to see Pietro standing, fully formed. Wanda instantly pulled him in a hug, making you release yet another sigh of relief. You turned to the others and noticed Tony and Clint no longer had scars. You half-smirked when you realized you must have saved them from an accident or two. You finally turned back to your future-self.

“I’m so proud of you,” she said. “Of us. Now, I think it’s time for you to head back.” You looked over your shoulder to see the portal was fully stable again and smiled.

“I guess so,” you responded. You took in a deep inhale before walking towards the portal. You were about to step through when you turned back to them. “See you guys soon.” You walked in the archway, fully engulfed into the light.

You (future you) raised your hand and the portal was quickly disassembled. You released a dramatic sigh and rolled your shoulders.

“You were so cute,” Clint added, trying to lighten the mood.

“Shut up,” you responded with a scoff.

* * *

**_Back to the past_ **

You looked around to see you were back in the lab of the HYDRA facility. “SHIELD,” you said under your breath. You walked out of the base and stood in the middle of the road. “I just got to keep moving forward,” you said aloud before walking down the road to your destiny.


End file.
